Rare pair stories
by Uqaras
Summary: I mean the rarest of rare. Like, twelfth page of Google rare! A friend sent me a picture and I just so happened to like the pairing, thus the first story was born. (I forgot to put an A/N saying it was NorAme with a Giant/Tiny au.) There's going to be tons of au's, Humans, Nyo!, Neko!, you name it! Rated T since there's probably going to be heavy cursing in the later chapters.


It was that horrible time of year again.  
Winter.  
Sure, he said he loved it, but to be honest, he hated winter.  
Alfred gripped onto his shovel, his legs getting tired from lifting them from the snow, which was almost up to his waist. He watched his breath as it floated up, sighing. The process repeated many times until he could no longer create the whisps.  
He made his way to the driveway. He cleared around his car first, creating mountains he knew he would have to move... somehow. It took a long time, and his arms got tired half way through. When he decided that was good enough, he moved the mountains. Well, he actually just shoved the snow into the corner. Against his garage. Good thing he didn't use it too often.  
He began the rest of the driveway, but he only picked his snow-filled shovel once, because he saw a tiny little man sitting in the snow, shivering, face blue, and tears that had frozen up. Obviously the outfit the blond man wore wasn't working, which was a belted navy blue sailor top, with a hat and pants that matched. The little brown shoes didn't seem to be working, either.  
Alfred bent down and grabbed the shivering tiny man and put him in his palms, as the tiny looked up at him. He could do that the tiny was trying to be devoid of emotion, but he looked like he was in pain and a bit scared. Oh, who am I kidding, Alfred couldn't tell. To him, the man had no expression whatsoever.  
"What's your name, little man?"  
"Lukas."  
"Hi, Lukas!" He smiled his bright, Hollywood smile, "My name's Alfred!" Lukas flinched at the volume of Alfred's voice, which was even louder for him since he was so small. "Can you speak any louder?" "YEAH! LISTEN!" "Have you ever heard of sarcasm? You nearly blew out my ear drums!" Alfred frowned. "But I'm not that loud!" He recieved a grunt. "Well, you can be mean all you want. I'm taking you in. You're freezing your arse off out here, and I don't want you getting sick. I mean, your eyes are trying to water, and it's getting frozen!"  
Lukas didn't object as Alfred made his way back to his home, which was an old, brick house that couldn't tell what it was trying to be. It looked English, French, and Spanish, which was an... odd mixture. Though, it made a bit of sense, in a way.  
When Alfred opened the large, wooden door, there was a waft of warm, comforting air. The inside was far more futuristic than the outside, a white carpet, blue and dark red walls, a black couch and loveseat, a short glass coffee table, and a plasma television above an electrical fireplace. That was only the living room, which was the room connected to the enterance doorway.  
"I'll get you a blanket, wait right there," Alfred said, putting Lukas onto the couch, who was still shivering violently. The rush of heat made him even more cold, and it only just started to warm him up.  
Alfred walked off into another room which Lukas couldn't see from the couch.  
After about three minutes, Alfred returned with a silver blanket that had a silky texture, and slight zig zag patterns made by the abrupt end of the fur on the other side, which was slightly visible. "It's really big, but I'm pretty cold, so I guess we'll share." Alfred explained as he gently covered Lukas with a small portion of it. "Do you want anything to drink? I'd say hot cocoa, but I dunno if you want it." The tiny man pondered for a second. He wanted coffee, he ALWAYS wanted coffee, but hot cocoa sounded more fitting to the scenario. He tapped his chin thoughtfully, deciding cocoa would be the better option. Even though he loves coffee. A lot.  
"Hot cocoa," He grunted. "Oh, and, if you're wondering how I'm gonna get you a cup, I have a neighbor who asks me to take care of his younger sister every now and then, even though he's threatened me with a gun over it, and sometimes she brings over little sets for dolls she has, and she left a small cup here once. Haven't seen her play with her dolls for a while, so I keep forgettin' about it," Alfred revealed in a sort of ramble-like way, walking into another room Lukas could only partially see. There were white tiles with black diamond shapes, and the walls were baige. He couldn't see anything else, though. It looked just a tad bit smaller than the room he was currently in, which was extremely spacey.  
There were a few crashes, bangs, sparks, and curses that were a bit... worrying. After enduring about twelve minutes of this, the American came out of the kitchen... injured. When he handed Lukas the hot cocoa, Lukas wasn't sure he wanted to drink it. Especially since it was a toy cup. Slowly, Lukas lifted the bright pink cup to his lips and took a sip.  
And good lord did it taste amazing.  
Of course, Lukas was too shy to admit it and he just kept sipping at his hot cocoa. Upon seeing this, Alfred smiled. "I'm gonna take off my coat, do you want to watch T.V.?" Lukas nodded a no. He did like the occasional movie or show, but he, again, was too shy to say anything. Alfred looked at Lukas, shrugged, and walked over to a coat hanger Lukas hadn't noticed, which was by the door.  
Once Alfred took off his red coat, Lukas could see the loose, grey sweater he was wearing. It actually contrasted well against the dulled down blue jeans and red converse.  
He felt himself blush while he was looking at Alfred's figure, and turned away. over it, and sometimes she brings over little sets for dolls she has, and she left a small cup here once. Haven't seen her play with her dolls for a while, so I keep forgettin' about it," Alfred revealed in a sort of ramble-like way, walking into another room Lukas could only partially see. There were white tiles with black diamond shapes, and the walls were baige. He couldn't see anything else, though. It looked just a tad bit smaller than the room he was currently in, which was extremely spacey.  
There were a few crashes, bangs, sparks, and curses that were a bit... worrying. After enduring about twelve minutes of this, the American came out of the kitchen... injured. When he handed Lukas the hot cocoa, Lukas wasn't sure he wanted to drink it. Especially since it was a toy cup. Slowly, Lukas lifted the bright pink cup to his lips and took a sip.  
And good lord did it taste amazing.  
Of course, Lukas was too shy to admit it and he just kept sipping at his hot cocoa. Upon seeing this, Alfred smiled. "I'm gonna take off my coat, do you want to watch T.V.?" Lukas nodded a no. He did like the occasional movie or show, but he, again, was too shy to say anything. Alfred looked at Lukas, shrugged, and walked over to a coat hanger Lukas hadn't noticed, which was by the door.  
Once Alfred took off his red coat, Lukas could see the loose, grey sweater he was wearing. It actually contrasted well against the dulled down blue jeans and red converse.  
He felt himself blush while he was looking at Alfred's figure, and turned away. Alfred walked over to the couch and sat next to Lukas, arm draped over the top, relaxing his neck so it flopped back. He mumbled something about sharing the blanket but not feeling like moving. Lukas rememered Alfred saying they would share the blanket. So, deciding to be a bit confident, Lukas put all of his strength into his arms and tugged the blanket out from underneath of Alfred, which was hard, hell, he nearly flew into the arm, and put it over his... acquaintance Alfred smiled and looked like he was going to fall asleep in a snap of Lukas's fingers.  
Lukas was cold, even under the blanket, so he moved towards Alfred. He knew if any of his family found out about this. Especially the Dane. He groaned at the thought of him, the man constantly poking and prodding at him. Annoying him.  
But, when I say moved close, I mean he snuggled up close. Knees tucked in, body leaning on the giant, everything. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
